Tough Teens
by cutybabie10
Summary: The gang's in middle school now and they're dealing with the kind of problems only seen by the likes of Degrassi. NEW CHAPTER AS OF 3/19/11! R&R and thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own rugrats of course  
  
i'm a first time writer so cut me slack..........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tommy, Kimi, Lil, Phil: 12  
  
Dil: 11  
  
Chuckie: 13  
  
Angelica, Susie, Harold: 14  
  
Characters I made up:   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tommy's POV:  
  
First day of school....yippee. The only reason I'm actually here is because of Kimi. She's so wonderful....I bet she knows I like her. Oh my god,  
  
she's walking towards me.  
  
"Hey Tommy." said Kimi  
  
"Uh yea hi." muttered Tommy.  
  
Lil and Phil walk up to Tommy and Kimi, arguing as usual.   
  
Kimi's Pov:  
  
Ah!!!!!! Omg, why do Phil and Lil have to argue soo much? They've been doing so much of that lately...I mean, Lil's my best friend but I have a   
  
crush on Phil. This is soo hard!  
  
Short chapter, srry :-/ 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry the last chapter was short...I'll try to make them longer oh and Angelica, Susie, and Harold are in 9th grade not middle school but it's a middle/high school.  
  
Also i'm makin up characters as i go..........so........here it is!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lil's Pov:   
  
Will Phil shut up? Sheesh i mean we decided to put together our money to buy holiday presents early but now he wants to spend it on himself  
  
he's soo inconsiderate. Ooh....there's Tommy. :-) Oh i can't say how much I like him....  
  
"Hello?!? Earth to miss Lilian Deville!"   
  
"Huh what? Oh...hey Kimi! Hi tommy.." lil mumbled.  
  
"Ya like I was saying Lilian....there's this really cool thing, see it-" Phil started to ramble on and on   
  
"Hey everyone!" Chuckie came up to them all.   
  
"Hey Chuck hows 8th grade? Any fun?" Tommy asked. 8th grade sounded so cool to him.   
  
"Tommy....I haven't had any classes yet..." Kimi rolled her eyes. 'He says the cutest things!' thought Lil as she gaped at Tommy.  
  
The bell rings for the 8th graders. "Bye guys!" yelled Chuckie as he ran to class.  
  
Kimi, Lil, Phil, and Tommy walk together for they have the same class schedule (how convenient)  
  
"Hey guys wanna come over after school? I just got this real cool video game and-" Phil said in a hurry.  
  
"Yea our mom already said it was ok." said Lil, cutting off Phil.  
  
"That sounds cool." said Tommy  
  
"Yea it does you guys mean Chuckie also right because I'm not allowed to go anywhere besides school without them after that story in the newspaper...you know  
  
about the girl who got raped or something...like that's going to happen to me." complained Kimi.  
  
"Of course Chuckie also." said Lil.  
  
"You know I was talking about my video game and all you guys do is cut me off. Why won't you let me speak!?!?" said a very angered Phil  
  
"Well that's because you are a dork Phil and no one wants to here about your dumb game or whatever." shouted Lil  
  
"WELL MAYBE TOMMY WANTS TO KNOW ABOUT IT DID YOU EVER THINK OF THAT, OH I'M SORRY, YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO THINK  
  
OF THAT BECAUSE YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE HALF A BRAIN LILIAN!"  
  
"I'M SURE TOMMY DOESN'T CARE ABOUT SOME GAME WHERE THE ONLY WAY TO WIN IS TO KILL YOUR OPPONENT THAT'S JUST  
  
DISTURBING AND IT DISGUSTS ME SO...THERE!"  
  
People in the hallways started to stare at the fighting identical twins but they didn't notice. Kimi and Tommy walked away slowly from them to get to class on time.  
  
Bell rings again for the 7th graders to go to class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
yea still pretty short I'm trying to keep making each chapter longer than the next. 


	3. Chapter 3

again i dont own rugrats or anything thats been on TV.......just incase someone thought i did...............lol  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a hard first day of textbooks, homework, and yelling teachers, everyone left as the bell rang.  
  
"Thank god, I lived through the first day of school. Wow..." said Chuckie  
  
Everyone laughed and completely agreed with Chuckie.  
  
"Ya I didn't think I could stand one more second with Mrs. Gugallari. I mean it's bad enough that she spent the whole class time making sure we can pronounce  
  
her name right." said Kimi  
  
As if on cue, Kimi, Lil, Phil, and Tommy all say in phony Italian accents, "It's pronounced gullyari! Not gugallyari!"  
  
"Haha yeah well now it's over and we can just stop thinking about. So if you guys are allowed to come over, just you know, come over." said Phil  
  
"Isn't that how it's always run?" said Lil  
  
"Just reminding them...." said Phil  
  
"Ok ok we get it, don't start up into WWWIII again you two." said Tommy  
  
"Hi everyone!" said a voice behind them.  
  
"Hey lil bro how was 6th grade?" said Tommy  
  
"Yea it was ok, I mean if life science, pre-algebra, French, Spanish, English, American History, and literature are ok! Which they aren't...this year is going to be horrible." said Dil  
  
"How come you have to take pre-algebra instead of regular math?" said Kimi  
  
"Also what's with American History instead of Social Studies...?" said Phil  
  
"Yea Dil those are the classes we're taking!" said Tommy  
  
"Mom's idea...'gifted and talented' program. I'm still in 6th grade so don't worry about me embarrassing you all during class, but I have the same textbooks and teachers as you do."  
  
said Dil.  
  
"Hey thats cool Dil! So your a 6th grader, but in 7th grade classes?" said Chuckie. He (Chuckie) had been starting to get more confused lately which was weird because he was always the smart one.  
  
"Noo.....listen to me Chuckie, I'm in 6th grade but the G&T program which means I'll be in 6th grade still, and I'll be with other 6th graders but the teachers will teach us different material than what  
  
everyone else in my grade will be learning." said Dil  
  
"Isn't that what I just said? Ow, my brain hurts." said Chuckie  
  
******************************************************  
  
"I'm so excited for today!" yelped Lil through her phone.  
  
"Yea I am too!" said Kimi  
  
"I mean, my parents are going to be gone 'til 10 or so, so we'll be home alone with the guys we like!" said Lil who was so excited, she was practically screaming.  
  
"You know Lil, I'm glad you're not upset about me liking Phil because well, he is your brother and all..." whispered Kimi, she was afraid that Chuckie might be listening through the other phone.  
  
"Oh it's no big deal, I mean, little Philly is growing up...hahaha!" laughed Lil  
  
"Heheh...well I got to get off the phone know I'll see you in 40 seconds! Hehehe..." said Kimi  
  
"Haha..........ok see ya!" said Lil.  
  
"11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1....."   
  
The door bell rings a few times.  
  
"I'm coming I'm coming...." said Lil  
  
Phil races downstairs past Lil and opens the door before she gets there.  
  
"What was that for?" said Lil quite annoyed.  
  
"Nothing, just wanted to answer the door. Hey Tommy, Chuckie!" said Phil  
  
"Hey Kimi, Chuckie, and uh Tommy" Lil blushed at Tommy's name.  
  
Phil looks at Lil like she has gone mad or something then shrugs it off.  
  
"So our parents are not coming home for another, let's see.......6 and 1/2 hours so what do you guys want to do first?" said Phil  
  
"Well first....BATHROOM!" yelled Chuckie. He runs into the nearest bathroom as he leaves all his friends laughing behind him.  
  
They all gather on the couches in the family room while Chuckie, um, 'uses the facilites.'  
  
"Ah....that feels much better. Heheh..." said Chuckie  
  
Everyone joined him in laughing.   
  
"Nothing good is on anymore..." complained Phil as he turned off the TV.  
  
"Well what should we do then?" said Kimi  
  
"I have an idea, oh but you guys will never go for it....." said Lil in a teasing manner.  
  
"Lil, come on, what is it?" said Tommy  
  
"Well we could always play....(Kimi giggled, somehow they always knew what the other one was thinking..) TRUTH OR DARE!" shouted Lil  
  
"Not so loud, my dad will go nuts if he hears those three words put together like that and we live right next door." said Chuckie  
  
"So but, um, do you all want to play that?" said Lil  
  
Phil thought about this. He knew that Lil liked Tommy, oh it was so obvious. And so she is playing this game just to have an excuse to maybe kiss him or something.  
  
'I like Susie though and she's not here, I would kinda be left out...well, I could always play that new Final Fantasy game I got.' thought Phil  
  
"So any answers please?" asked Lil  
  
"I'm in" said Chuckie. I mean, it was only a silly game, right?  
  
"Yea I'm in too" said Tommy. Seriously, what could go wrong?  
  
"Sure, I'll play too" added Phil. I could always play that FF game if things got boring. :-D  
  
They didn't know that this game would tear friendships apart over silly things as crushes as Lil started the game. 


	4. Chapter 4

ok last chpter lil was starting truth or dare..............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tommy....truth or dare!" Lil shouted.  
  
"Oh wuh? Oh....um..................." Tommy was unsure about this. If he said truth, he could get very embarrassed, but if he chose dare,  
  
he may have to do something that will embarrass him. Either way he loses. He finally decides...  
  
"Truth." said Tommy with defiance.   
  
'Oh!' Lil thought, 'this is my chance! If I ask him who he likes.....ooh this is going to be great!'  
  
"Tommy....who do you like?" said Lil devilishly.  
  
"I like all of you guys!" said Tommy.  
  
Kimi whispered to Lil, "so naive!"   
  
Lil giggles. "No Tommy, who do you have crush on, like, who do you 'like like?'"  
  
"What? I can't tell you who I like, it's a secret!!" shouted Tommy.  
  
"You said, truth, you can't chicken out now!" said Phil. 'This is getting fun!' thought Phil.  
  
"Ok.....................................I like Kimi." Tommy blushes uncontrollably.  
  
Lil screams, "What?!?!? You like Kimi??"   
  
Kimi asks, "Me? But I like Phil!" He turns around "What??" said Phil.  
  
"Well, yeah see I've liked Kimi since 4th grade." said Tommy, blushing again.  
  
"But Tommy, I thought you liked me!" said Lil  
  
Kimi added, "Yea I thought you liked her!"  
  
Lil snaps, "Now you stay out of this boyfriend-stealer!"  
  
Kimi's patience is shattered now. "What! Your boyfriend?!? As if! Like you never went out with Tommy in the first place!"  
  
Tommy backs away from them two, "Phil....help..." Tommy pleaded.  
  
"Uh oh...getting a little um crazy down here...hey Chuck, Tommy want to play my new video game?" said Phil.  
  
Chuckie responded quickly running after Phil, "Sure I'll do anything to escape them all!"   
  
"Me too!" Tommy followed Phil and Chuckie into Phil's room upstairs.  
  
"Oh Kimi! I can't believe my own best friend would turn her back on me-" shouted Lil  
  
"No no no no no Lil, you are the one who turned her back on me! You think I stole "your boyfriend"!? You don't have a boyfriend, and if you did, it wouldn't be  
  
Tommy, want to know why? Because he doens't like you! He likes-" yelled Kimi  
  
"Don't even say that! I don't ever want to hear your awful name again! It disgusts me!" hissed Lil  
  
"Well I'm leaving no trying to make me stay!" growled Kimi  
  
"Why would I want you to stay? I hate you Kimi Watanbe Finster!" yelled Lil  
  
"Well I despise you, Miss Lillian DeVille!" shouted Kimi  
  
Kimi stormed out of the DeVille residents and slammed the door, not even turning her back to see if her ex best friend was watcing.  
  
*Meanwhile......upstairs*  
  
"This is crazy! A big giant love triangle is what we have here! Isn't that great? I like Lil, she likes Tommy, he likes Kimi, she likes Phil, he likes Susie  
  
she likes...well we don't know but as far as I can tell we got ourselves a love......pentagon." complained Chuckie.   
  
"Yeah isn't that weird, wait a sec how do you know I like Susie?"   
  
"Oh, uh, I kinda told Chuckie a little while ago." mumbled Tommy.  
  
"What? You betrayed me! I thought I was your friend..." yelled Phil.  
  
"Well he's your friend too I thought he had the right to know!" defended Tommy.  
  
Chuckie watched his friends tear at each others' throats as he cowered in the corner. "You guys, well, you know I could just forget about this all..." said Chuckie  
  
"You stay out of this Finster!" snapped Tommy (sound familiar?)  
  
Chuckie starts to leave, "You guys I can't stand your fighting I'm leaving..."  
  
"Now look what you did Pickles! Chuckie left because of you!" accused Phil  
  
"What? He obviously left because of you! You were the one who didn't want Chuckie to find out because Susie likes Chuckie!" shouted Tommy.  
  
Phil just stared at Tommy. "Leave..." whispered Phil, obviously quite hurt. Surprisingly, Phil is quite sensitive when it comes to Susie.  
  
"Look, Phil, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...-" started Tommy.  
  
"No, just leave now..." said Phil.  
  
Tommy walks slowly out the door and turns around to look at Phil. 'He looks awful.' It was true. Phil was holding his head in his arms and sobbing hysterically.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Warning! R-rated   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Let's recap: lil hates kimi and tommy, kimi hates lil, tommy doesnt hate anyone, phil hates everyone but his sis, chuckie is confused  
  
angelica, susie, and dil know nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the next few days of school, the no one talked. Not one little peep came from them all. If you were in their school and you saw them,  
  
you would swear you saw smoke coming out of their ears.  
  
The bell rang on Friday for everyone to go home.  
  
Lil and Phil meet and walk home together without even looking anyone in the eye.   
  
Chuckie finds Kimi in the 7th grade hall after much pushing little seventh graders out of the way. "Hey Kimi, can't walk  
  
home with you today, I'm having a test at school for dyslexia, mom and dad think I may have it so, be careful ok Kimi?" whispered Chuckie.  
  
"It's ok Chuck, I'll be fine." reassured Kimi. She walks out of the school kind of nervous. 'It's ok Kimi, you're actually scared of that news article? So  
  
some girl gets raped or whatever...it's not like it will happen to me!' thought Kimi. She continued walking.  
  
Kimi was suddenly yanked backwards towards the ground and blind-folded. She blanked out.  
  
******************************  
  
Kimi regained her consciousness a few hours later and found herself in a dark, cold room.  
  
"Hello? Um, is anyone here?" asked a frightened Kimi. "Hello.." boomed a deep voice. "Who are you?!" asked Kimi with fear in her voice.  
  
"Doesn't matter bitch." said the same voice but much ruder this time. Kimi sees a tall shadow as he walks over and picks her up  
  
and throws her on a bed. He rips of her clothes as she screams, "Don't you touch me! Leave me alone!" She squirms around, flailing her arms and kicking him as much as she can.  
  
He finally has her naked and handcuffs her arms and legs to bed poles. He warns her, "you better do all the crap I tell you to do or else, got it?" She nods her head slightly.  
  
This man throws his clothes off and she notices he has an erection almost instantly when he sees her. "I'm gonna fuck you now and it's gonna hurt, got it?" he booms. She nods again.  
  
She bits her lip as he jumps onto the bed and thrusts his member into her as tears stream down her face. He continues for a long time and keeps going faster and harder.   
  
He finally shoots his load into her and she is scared, if she can get any more scared. Kimi has had her period before and she was due in a few days....this means...oh no. 'His semen went inside me,  
  
I could get pregnant!' she thinks. 'I'm only 12 years old! I can't get pregnant! Oh no, no, no...' she starts crying hysterically. He tells her, "you can go now."  
  
She throws on her clothes and runs home as soon as she can.   
  
******************************  
  
Chuckie taps his fingers on the kitchen counter as he waits for a microwave dinner finishes cooking.  
  
Suddenly he hears someone slam open the door, crying and yelling.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! Chuckie!" cries Kimi.  
  
"Kimi is that you?" asked Chuckie.  
  
"Chuckie! Oh you're here!" shouts Kimi.  
  
"Of course I'm here! Where were you? Mom and Dad are out looking for you! They have the police too!" asks Chuckie.  
  
"Call them! Tell them I'm home! I need to tell you this together." says Kimi.  
  
******************************  
  
(later with Mrs. Finster, Mr. Finster, and Chuckie)  
  
"So that's why I'm home so late. I'm sorry" says Kimi.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Finster hug Kimi.  
  
"It's ok Kimi, it's not your fault." says Chaz.  
  
"I'm scared.." says Kimi.  
  
"Oh Kimi, oh you could get pregnant! Oh my poor baby!" cries Kira.  
  
They hug Kimi again.  
  
"Kimi, maybe you should take a few days of school off to recover." says Chaz.  
  
"Thanks" says Kimi.  
  
Kimi heads upstairs to her room while Chaz gets on the phone with the police to track down this horrible man who raped his daughter. Chaz suddenly felt confident that they would find this man.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Chapter 6

OMG! EVERYONE - I AM REALLY SORRY THAT I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO FINISH THIS...  
  
I HOPE U GUYS ALL CAN FORGIVE ME...puts on puppy dog face its just i had my   
  
bat mitzvah and it was hard work...so now that its over (and my thank-u's  
  
are almost done...) ill write chapter 6.  
  
anyways...here ya go!  
  
Kimi didn't do much while she was at home that week.  
  
It was a struggle for her mom to get her to wake up each morning - more  
  
than usual.  
  
Chaz called the police the night Kimi told them and questioned the officers,  
  
which seems slightly ironic. Unfortunately, there were no reported rapes recently  
  
at the police station and they had no suspects, since Kimi wasn't able  
  
to see or describe the man.   
  
Everyone at school hadn't a clue that Kimi was absent that week except Chuckie and  
  
Tommy, of course. Although still quite embarrassed, that didn't change the  
  
fact that he truely cared about Kimi.   
  
A few days into the week, while Chuckie was comforting Kimi like he has  
  
been doing every night, Tommy called the Finster residence.   
  
"Hello?" asked Chuckie, "who's this?"  
  
A soft voice replied, "Hey Chuck, it's Tommy."  
  
Chuckie smiled, "Oh hey Tommy! What's up?"  
  
The phone is muffled for a second, "Nothing...can I talk to Kimi?"  
  
"Uh...let me check for ya'."  
  
Chuckie puts down the phone, "Kimi...it's Tommy for you. Do you want to talk to him?"  
  
Kimi thinks for a moment then agrees. She takes the phone from the countertop.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Tommy heaved a sigh of relief, "Kimi...how are you?"  
  
"I'm ok...how 'bout you?" She could hear the caring tone in his voice and smiled. So someone besides her family cared still.  
  
Tommy on the other line didn't quite know how to ask this..."Kimi, uh why haven't you been at school the past week? I'm...uh...worried  
  
about you..." He felt himself blush.  
  
"Well...I'm ok now...," she paused, "Tommy...I was raped."  
  
He froze.  
  
No.  
  
No way.  
  
This isn't happening.  
  
How?  
  
What?  
  
When?  
  
Huh??  
  
He snapped back, "Tommy? Are you there?"  
  
"Kimi - what happened? When? Are you sure you're ok? Who did it? Oh I'm going to pound the living-"  
  
"Shh...," she quieted him.  
  
Tommy calmed himself, "Uh, are you, um, pregnant?" He cringed at the thought of one of his best friends and the girl  
  
he liked, becoming a mother! It was unheard of!  
  
She quickly said, "Well...I'm going to get tested tomorrow...with my mom. So I don't know yet, Tommy."  
  
He could hear the worry in her voice.  
  
"It's ok, Kimi, I'll be here for you...if you're pregnant or not. You're my best friend and no matter what happens,   
  
nothing can change that," he said.   
  
Kimi sighed with happiness, "thanks, Tommy."  
  
For a moment no one spoke.  
  
Tommy asked, "so when are you going to come back to school?"  
  
Kimi thought, "well I really don't know," she paused, "in a few days, weeks I'm really not sure...only...  
  
I'm coming back when I'm ready."  
  
He frowned.   
  
"I have to go now, Tommy," she said softly.  
  
His frown deepen and nodded slowly, "ok. I'll.....," he didn't know what to say, "talk to you later, I guess?"  
  
She spoke again softly, "I guess."  
  
"Bye," Tommy said gently.  
  
"Bye."  
  
The next day, Kira and Kimi woke early to go to a clinic for a pregnancy test.  
  
They had to sit in the cold waiting room for what seemed like hours until the secretary motioned them to enter.  
  
Kira and Kimi were nervous and worried. It was frightening when the doctor came in after to tell them the results.  
  
They bit their tongues as the doctor spoke.  
  
What's going to happen? Is Kimi pregnant? How will everyone deal with this?  
  
I just like to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU again to everyone to was supportive of me and gave me good  
  
reviews...you guys are the people who pushed me to write this...  
  
ILU! Mwahz! -Whitney (the author) -- ooh that has a nice ring to it dont ya think? Lol. 


	7. Chapter 7

heres chp. 7! -whitney  
  
Kira and Kimi are waiting to hear from the doctor at the clinic.  
  
The doctor, Dr. Henderson, sighed deeply as he raised his glasses and took another glance at the papers he held in his hands.  
  
Kimi looked at her mother with worry and Kira returned the look.  
  
Finally Dr. Henderson spoke.  
  
"Mrs. Finster, may I speak to Ms. Finster privately for a moment? It'll only be for a little while."  
  
Kira nodded painfully and slowly exited the room.  
  
"First I'd like to ask, can I call you Kimi?" he asked.  
  
Kimi stuttered, "Y-yes."   
  
"OK, Kimi," he said, "I need to clarify a few details first, is that OK with you? And please tell the truth, you can trust me."   
  
She slowly nodded.  
  
Dr. Henderson walked over to his desk and sat on his rolling stool. He rolled over to face Kimi who was sitting on the examination table.  
  
He asked, "What is your full name, Kimi?"   
  
"My name is Kimi Watabe-Finster."  
  
"Now, you're mother's maiden name was Watabe?"   
  
"Yes. My mother used to be married to someone else but, she took back her maiden name after they divorced."  
  
"OK. And that means you're father's full name is Charles Crandall Finster II?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You have a brother named Charles Crandall Finster III?"  
  
"Yes, that's true."  
  
"Are there any problems at home? Between anyone?"  
  
"No, well, Chuckie and I have a fight sometimes, but not always."   
  
Dr. Henderson smiled then frowned.  
  
"Do you remember what happened before you were captured and raped?"  
  
"Yes...I was walking home after school and then the man came without me knowing..and...," she swallowed.  
  
"That's enough, Kimi," said Dr. Henderson.  
  
Kimi was waiting for the doctor's next question when he went and opened the door. He poked his head out of the room and   
  
asked a nurse to bring Mrs. Finster.  
  
He looked over his papers again when Kira walked into the room.  
  
Kira walked over to the table put her hand on Kimi's shoulder. They both looked over to Dr. Henderson.  
  
"Well Mrs. Finster, Kimi," he paused, "I'm afraid that Kimi is pregnant."  
  
Kimi turned to her mom and rested her head on Mrs. Finster's shoulder and started to cry.  
  
Kimi and her mother turned back to the doctor.  
  
"Kimi has a few options. She can have an abortion, I know a very good clinic near by. Or she can go through her pregnancy  
  
and have the child then to take the baby to an adoption agency to stay for someone to adopt them. The last option she has is actually have   
  
the baby and then raise it, I assume with the help of her family and friends."   
  
He looked to Kimi and Kira and frowned.  
  
"The choice is yours."  
  
what do you think they'll do?!?  
  
find out soon!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Friends, countrymen, reviewers, readers,

Lend me your ears.

I must apologize greatly for not updating this story and the chapters still being so short.

I will try to find time to update, as I am doing now, so I can satisfy my loyal readers/reviewers. I hope you can forgive me and start reading and reviewing my story like you used to. The last review I got was from corey. Whoever he is, he pushed me to continue the story this time and I mean it now. I will now warn you all when I have to take time off for reasons such as writer's block, which I have been getting a lot. Consider this formal apology and forgive me –

PWEEEZ?

Hehehehe...

Sincerely,

Your hopeful author,

Who really wants you to forgive,

Whitney :-)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here comes chapter 8.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira and Kimi sit paralyzed in their seats at the doctor's office. Suddenly, as if out of no where, Kira turns to Kimi and says gently, "So...what do you think?"

Kimi mumbles slightly then replies, "I...can't...think."

Her mother bits her lip, forcing back cries, and says, "Kimi, you, or we, have to make a decision about this. It isn't _just_ going to go away."

Kimi gets up and looks out the window, then pauses. She turns back to her mother and says, "Mommy...I'm only twelve." A tear falls from her and Kira's eyes.

"I know, sweetie. What should we do? It's your decision after all."

"I don't know...yet. I want... to go home now," says Kimi softly.

Kira drives Kimi home and after what seems like forever to the both of them, Kira says to Kimi, "You know, Kimi-chan, this is a big deal...what are you going to do?"

Kimi replies, "well...I really have always wanted a child...- but not at this age. My mind is racing with so many thoughts, and I-I-I...just can't think right now."

She runs to her room leaving a speechless Kira standing alone.

"Chaz! Chuckie!," she shouts, "we need to talk about Kimi – now!"

Chuckie skids down the staircase in 3 seconds flat and says hurriedly, "What's wrong with Kimi, Mom?"

Chaz walks over quickly and says, "What's wrong Kira?"

As she takes a breath, she says, "You two might want to sit down for this."

Chuckie and Chaz give each other worried looks and sit down slowly.

"Our little Kimi is...is.....," she pauses, "– pregnant."

"WHAT?" screams Chuckie.

Chaz looks at them both wide-eyed and starts to cry.

Chuckie walks over and hugs his father and starts to sob himself.

Kira looks at them both and joins thems.

Chuckie chokes out between cries, "But...I didn't think she could get pregnant at only 12!"

"Well Chuckie, she is a young woman and it was possible. I just wish it wasn't."

"My daughter is pregnant," says a breathless Chaz.

"She doesn't know what to do yet," says Kira softly, "and frankly, I don't think any of us do."

Kira speaks after realizing Chaz and Chuckie are wordless, "I don't know, but, I think she may be too young to have an abortion...or go through birth. I had her when I was 28 and I still don't think I was old enough."

Chaz says to Chuckie, "I think you need to go comfort her Chuckie. You two are really close."

Chuckie walks upstairs zombie-like. It seems like it takes him more time than usual to reach Kimi's room. He slowly reaches for the doorknob and takes it in his hand. Chuckie turns it slowly, as if he was meticulously winding a clock. As he pushes the door open, he sees Kimi lying on her bed, face-up, wiping her tear-streaked face.

He says calmly, "Uh Kimi...can I come in?"

Kimi turns, unaware of his presence, "Oh, sure; come in."

Chuckie walks over to her and sits on her bed. She sits upright and looks at him.

"So...here you are in my room...after I just freaking found out that I have a baby inside of me. A human life is inside of me _right now_, Chuckie." She looks away from him, her expression confused.

"Yeah...Mom told me and Dad. Kimi, I just want you to know, whatever you do," she turns to face him again, "Mom, Dad, and I will support you 110. We love you Kimi, no matter what."

She smiles and looks up at her ceiling. Kimi falls back onto her bed and sighs.

"What am I going to do though?" she questioned him.

Chuckie opened his mouth, and then closed it. He opened his mouth again and said, "You know what I think Kimi?"

"What, Chuckie?"

"I think you should have an abortion. I know it's only my opinion, but I think you're too young to have a baby. If you went through with it, you could die during childbirth since you're so small. Besides, the baby really isn't a baby yet. He...or she...is about the size of a seed and they don't have any vital organs or anything...well...just thought you should know my opinion. And we'll be behind you – no matter what your decision may be."

He left the room with Kimi thinking.

"I agree," she said to Chuckie who left the room.

She gets up slowly, regaining her strength and walks downstairs to tell everyone. Meanwhile, Kira and Chaz are discussing finances, if Kimi had the baby that is. It would cost a lot of money. Diapers, crib, hi-chairs...and that's not all. But it would be Kimi's child and they would make sacrifices for it. They were thinking perhaps putting in extra hours at the Java Lava...maybe getting another part-time job. They look up when they see Kimi walking down the stairs. Kimi walks over to the table where they're sitting at and joins them.

"Mom, Dad, Chuckie just helped me make my decision for what I want to do." She waited for their comments. She then said, "I...want an abortion."

Chaz and Kira got up and walked over to Kimi to hug her.

She smiled knowing that she has her family on her side.

She stared at them and asked, "What about my friends?"

Chaz looked at her as if she was crazy, "What about them, honey?"

"Um, well, how am I going to tell them?"

Kira goes into the kitchen and picks up the phone, ready to dial, "well we'll have, uh, a little get-together with them all, and tell them then."

Kimi sighes and rests her head on her father's shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

I have kind of grown a bit as a writer (and a person – it's been like 4 ½ years!) since I last updated this story and I've recently gotten back into fanfic, so let us continue, shall we?

Kimi found herself crying almost all the time since she decided to have an abortion. There was no changing her mind at that point – it simply made more sense to have an abortion – but that didn't change the fact that she had suddenly fallen into a deep depression. Talking about her rape made her upset, and talking about her pregnancy made her upset and what was worse was trying to decide which was more upsetting. She finally decided cynically that her rape was worse because without that wondrous incident, she wouldn't be pregnant and wouldn't have to have an abortion.

Discussing the whole, horrible situation was painful. Her father and brother… she couldn't even look at them. Kimi felt their eyes on her as she hung her head in shame at the kitchen table and knew she had dishonored herself and her family. She could smell the light rose and ylang ylang scent her mother somehow managed to keep the kitchen smelling and found herself feeling more ashamed. Her parents and brother had been so wonderful to her all her life and this is how she repaid them? By getting herself into some of the worst trouble a kid could get into? Kimi excused herself from the table and shuffled meekly up the stairs to her room as her parents conversed over clinic options, when she would get the procedure, etc.

When she got up to her room, she shut the door behind her, staggered forward and let herself fall face first onto her barely made bed. Kimi threw the various books and magazines that were strewn across her bed onto the floor and stared at her mattress before collapsing back down onto it. She decided to take a nap, ended up lulling herself to sleep from listening to some music, to only wake up with a start less than an hour later.

"Babies!" she shouted, panting quickly as she tried catching her breath. Kimi sighed. Rubbing her eyes, Kimi slowly raised herself to a sitting position and automatically reached for her cordless phone. Pawing at her desk a few times, she finally was successful and started to punch in Lil's number like it was second nature. But before she hit 'call,' she realized that Lil was currently furious with her over the subject of crushes and put the phone down sadly. She really needed her best friend right now.

During the same time, Lil was beginning to come to her senses about the whole situation. As it played over and over in her mind, she began to see the logic (or lack thereof) in her fuming anger towards Kimi.

'It's not like Kimi meant for that to happen. She wanted Tommy to like me,' she finally realized.

She pursed her lips for a second. 'Maybe I should apologize, or at least admit I was wrong,' she considered, before thinking, 'no, I bet she hates me now. I better just leave her alone. I guess we can't be friends anymore.' Lil frowned as she slumped her shoulders down in a heave.

"You should apologize," said Phil, suddenly. Lil whipped her head around and snarled at her twin brother.

"What are you doing in here? And what do you know? Get out of here, Phillip!" she retorted and with that, he raised his hands and with a shocked and affronted expression, he turned on his heels and left. When she finally heard the door close, Lil sobbed briefly before wiping her face on her sleeve, sniffling once or twice.

"I miss you, Kimi," she said to her empty room. It was only then that she realized that Kimi hadn't been in school for the past few days or so. What was going on in her life? What was Lil missing by being in a fight with her best friend?

Tommy, on the other hand, was still in contact with Kimi, although they were talking far less than he would like. He would call her up, and either she would answer sounded groggy as if she had just woken up, or her parents would answer and tell him to call later – Kimi's sleeping right now. Kimi was answering all calls that came through when she was awake because she was always expecting – no, more like hoping – that it would be Lil on the other line.

Their conversations would be brief and would basically follow a pattern:

"How are you?" Tommy would ask.

"I'm okay," Kimi would reply.

There'd be a pause. A pregnant pause.

"We miss you at school," he'd say, at a loss of words but wanting desperately their conversation to continue.

She'd scoff softly, "yeah?"

And usually at this point Tommy would not know how to continue and he'd just say, "yeah. We do. Well, feel better, Kimi. Talk to you later." But today, the conversation took a different turn.

He said sincerely, "yes. We all miss you, Kimi. People are… confused as to why you've been out for six days. I tell them I heard you had the flu."

"Oh," she said, "that's good. I guess."

"The flu part," she corrected herself. "I'm… glad people think I have the flu."

"Yeah," he said.

Another pause.

"Have you talked to Lil?" he asked.

She bit her lip, "no, I haven't yet."

"Well, you should. Call her, Kimi. I have to go. I'll talk to you later," Tommy finished. He waited a moment before hanging up, hoping she would call out for him to wait, but when she didn't, he put the phone down.

Kimi decided that Tommy was right, and looked down at the phone in her hand and started dialing.


	10. Chapter 10

Lil raised her head at a sound that seemed to suddenly come when she had convinced herself that Kimi wouldn't be calling. Her face lit up as she quickly smeared the tears off her face with her arm and grabbed the phone. After the second ring, she quickly tried to catch her breath before saying as calmly as she could,

"Hello?"

"Hi, Lil," answered a small voice that Lillian DeVille would always and forever recognize over the phone.

She smiled before responding, "Hey… what's up?"

There was a moment of silence from the line. Lil frowned, furrowing her eyebrows, and waited as patiently as she could for a response.

Finally, Kimi said, "A lot is up, Lil."

Before Lil could reply, Kimi added, "Can you come over soon?"

"Yeah, I'll come over," said Lil, nodding as if Kimi could see her physically.

"Well, cool. Okay," Kimi paused, "well, I guess I'll see you soon. Bye."

Lil's interest was piqued in their brief conversation and, with an eyebrow quirked, said, "Yeah, see you soon."

Lil put the phone down and sat still and silent for a moment. An expression of confusion swept over her face as she pondered what exactly was going on, and what she was going to potentially find out soon. Perking up, Lil remembered that she couldn't possibly go over to Kimi's looking like this. With that, Lil jumped up from her bed and trot into her bathroom where she fixed her makeup and got ready to go.

Bounding up the steps to the Finster residence, Lil raised her hand to knock on the door when suddenly the door opened to reveal Kimi, eyes bloodshot and face blotchy. "Come in," Kimi croaked, coughing to clear her rough voice from all the crying. Lil's eyes flickered over Kimi's streaked face and immediately her heart sank even further. Kimi looked as if she had been crying all day, which shocked Lillian because she was always the strong one. It took a lot usually to make Kimi actually break down completely like this. She knitted her eyebrows in concern, but said nothing and quickly stepped inside, following Kimi who already was heading up the stairs with automated, zombie-like steps.

Lil closed the door behind her as Kimi dropped onto the bed unceremoniously. Kimi stared at the floor blankly for a moment before looking up at her best friend. Biting her lip, Lil wanted to burst out and say a million things, but Kimi invited her over for something and the last thing Lil desired was to ruin the potential for them to make up. Instead, she waited to let Kimi fill the silence that began to grow.

Kimi opened her mouth, only to close it and avert her eyes. She looked back at Lil, as if some strength and courage to speak were returning. This time when she opened her mouth, the words came too.

"Lil… I-I can't have us not friends like this," she said, pausing before continuing. "Not with everything that's going on…"

Lil caught her eyes again darting away, unable to meet her own and suddenly Lil was afraid that something really bad happened. Although she told herself to let Kimi do all the talking for awhile, Lil blurted in response, "Me too, Kimi! I'm so sorry about snapping at you like that. Of course it wasn't your fault! How could I have even thought that you had something to do with who Tommy liked? I mean—"

"Lil…" Kimi began, trying not to cut off her friend.

"—Seriously, boys are so confusing, aren't they? It's just like—"

"Lil…" she said once more, a little louder.

"—such an awful friend! I can't believe I—" This time, Lil paused and realized she was blathering on about nonsense when her best friend had probably serious problems. Embarrassed, Lil sensed her cheeks reddening and clapped a hand over her mouth to prevent any more verbal diarrhea.

Kimi let a small smile pass her lips. At least Lil has made Kimi's confession somewhat less difficult, with the full knowledge that both girls want to put their fight behind them. Unfortunately, as soon as the smile came, it was gone as Kimi gathered her thoughts and continued.

"So… the reason I wanted to – no, needed to talk to you was…," she wrung her hands, biting her lip, "well, I needed to tell you… that…well, that I'm…"

"I'm pregnant, Lil," Kimi said finally, looking up into Lil's eyes anxiously for a response.

To Lil, the sentence did not compute. Pregnant? Lil stuck a finger in her ear and wriggled it around. No, no, she definitely heard correctly. But that's impossible… you have to have sex to get pregnant…The other hand flew up to meet Lil's mouth and her eyes widened in surprise.

"You've had SEX?" Lil exclaimed, to which she immediately followed with, "I mean, I had no idea, Kimi… but why wouldn't you use protec—"

"Because I was raped, okay?" Kimi cried out, cutting Lil's words short. Lil audibly gasped and her hands dropped from her face. Suddenly, she felt like the world's biggest jerk.

Softly, Lil took a step towards Kimi, "I didn't know, Kimi…"

Kimi's head was buried in her hands, but they did not block the sound of her crying. Tentatively, Lil sat down on the bed next to Kimi and put her arm around her best friend. Kimi flinched at the touch, but soon leaned sideways and rested her head on Lil's shoulder. Lil did not know what else to say but whisper, "I'm so sorry, Kimi."

Kimi sniffed once suddenly, jerking back out of Lil's grasp and pulled up her knees to her chest. She propped her chin on her knees and peered at her friend sadly. A tear silently rolls down her chin as she gently rocks herself back and forth.

"It's not fair, Lil," she croaked, "it's just not fair. What did I do to deserve this?"

As much as Lil wanted again to reach out and comfort Kimi physically, she felt after that reaction, it's like that Kimi did not desire any touching of her person whatsoever. Biting her lip, Lil tried to think for a moment, attempting to channel her inner sage…desperately searching for the right thing to say.

Shaking her head slowly, Lil eventually said, "Nothing. You did nothing at all to deserve this, Kimi," she paused before adding, "No one does."

The word 'pregnant' suddenly flashed in front of Lil's eyes as if her brain was reminding her of the other big news. Although Kimi had said it explicitly, it was not until this moment that Lil truly put the pieces together and realized with a sense of deep, overwhelming sadness that Kimi was pregnant with her rapist's child.

"Oh, Kimi," Lil whispered, "what are you going to do?"

Wiping away some tears, Kimi replied, "I decided a few days ago. I can't go through with this all. I-I… I'm getting an abortion." Inwardly, Lil was relieved. As much as no one wants to ever have one, it was easily the best option in Kimi's situation, at least in Lil's opinion.

"Kimi, if that's what you want, I fully support your decision."

Lil could see Kimi relax her posture some and she smiled, recognizing that her response was exactly what Kimi was looking for.

"Thanks, Lil," Kimi whispered. The smile was returning to her face and the sight of it put a smile on Lil's face as well.

"Of course… what are best friends for?"


End file.
